


不明的夜晚

by Lukascanfly



Category: Breddy, Twosetviolin
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-04
Updated: 2021-02-04
Packaged: 2021-03-15 21:08:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,450
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29195826
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lukascanfly/pseuds/Lukascanfly
Summary: 黄昏已经过去，即将入夜，布雷特觉得艾迪不会来了。
Relationships: Breddy - Relationship, Brett Yang - Relationship, Eddy Chen - Relationship, Twosetviolin - Relationship
Kudos: 10





	不明的夜晚

他认为这不是一个故事，这是一些梦话。

布雷特在进到心理医生的诊室之前，其实并不是从打心底里认为自己是需要这个的，仅仅是一次在网络上预约的免费心理健康问题咨询，他之前在大学的时候曾经去过很短的时间，学校也硬性规定只能去八次以内，无论是谁在这种状况下肯定都是无法产生信任，倒不如说对于布雷特，他会轻易的把信任给出去，像是发传单一样，他存在于此并且继续生活，其实靠的并不是这类传单信任。

他也不期待医生能给他些什么建议，所有能治的东西都需要他自己发现，他从申请荣誉毕业生的时候就有点发觉自己其实很害怕一些事情的改变，布雷特深知自己是热爱冒险的，他愿意踏出来，愿意结实更多的人愿意去学习更多的东西，可有时候他又不知道自己对于小提琴是一种怎样的情绪，这个东西陪了他快20年，如果当真抛掉去做点别的什么，他肯定心里多多少少会有些犹豫。

同样的情况也适用于艾迪，那个也陪了他很久的男人，没有小提琴久，但也足够久了，是那个男人把他从悉尼拽回来，他总是觉得自己其实欠他些什么，可想到这里，他独自一人坐在拍摄间里看着四周，熟悉的KAWAI钢琴，熟悉的乱七八糟的书架，很丑的靠背椅子，还有之前已经坏了两把的打光灯，他看着那两个刺眼的白光和面前摄像机的翻转屏，又觉得什么都有了，他这是在自寻烦恼。

他在等艾迪来拍摄，艾迪起晚了，他自己拿钥匙开的门，艾迪的妈妈早就已经是一个常常被姐弟两个塞钱出门旅行的幸福女性，他也很久没见到艾迪的妈妈，姐姐又常在外面演出，除非逢年过节，艾迪家一般情况下只有他自己，更一般的情况下，布雷特打开门叫艾迪起床，然后他自己去拍摄间弄好打光灯之类的物件等着艾迪准备好过来，有时艾迪会先把东西弄好然后再去补觉，他睡眠不好，总是睡的断断续续。

布雷特在等艾迪。他自己重复了一遍这话，听到艾迪在洗手间刷牙的声音，电动牙刷的震动仿佛在敲击他的脑子，他觉得自己在做梦，而且不是什么好梦。

艾迪模模糊糊的咬字传来了，一直在他头顶盘旋，他觉得艾迪在某一个更高维度的地方叫他，可能艾迪也没有在叫他，一切都是他的幻觉，他只是听错了，这一点他不愿意承认，每次酒喝多了他就头痛，额头前面的一整块都沉入湖底，那声音还在持续，他趴在桌子上，想要稍微休息一会儿，艾迪要是过来一定会把他叫醒。

他不肯承认那是错觉是有原因的，大学的时候总是有一些很小很小的事，布雷特对于艾迪的迟到习以为常，他在自己身边这么久甚至相当于同吃同住，比赛排练坐飞机去别的城市，或者更不值得提的，吃饭聚会，几乎全都是他等着艾迪过来，掉链子也是十有八九，只不过每次他都会笑着一脸歉意，就看着布雷特等着他原谅，艾迪的黑眼仁很大，眼型圆圆的，像头人畜无害的小鹿，每到这种时候布雷特总是撇过头去盯着别处说下次别再这样了。

他觉得自己应该生气，生气是正常的，连艾迪都给了他生气的理由，他也知道就算他生气了艾迪也不会就这样觉得他无理取闹离他而去，布雷特从不无理取闹，他有理都不会取闹，并不是不敢做这种事，他是觉得没必要这么做。从小家里人都不管他，对于他想成为一个什么样的人从来没有发表过意见，在择选大学的时候艾迪曾说过挺羡慕他的家庭，家人并不会干涉他的选择，那时布雷特看着自己练出来厚茧的左手手指，像是那些很久都说不出口的原谅一样，他照样没说出来自己其实也很羡慕艾迪，布雷特有个弟弟，他是家里的长子，家人的确不干涉他的选择，但是也从来不会对他的选择提出建议，他走的弯路其实很多，大事小情，有时候绕了半天绕回来才发现明明父母指一下的事情，他却撞了好久的墙。

也不知道从什么时候起他发现几乎所有的事情都要自己拿主意，也需要承担这个选择的后果，他觉得是从很小的时候就开始了，一天晚上他对妈妈说想喝苹果汁，外面在下雨，妈妈把钱放在茶几上，对他说想去就可以去，但是外面在下雨，不想去也行，他拿着钱还是出门了，回家的时候走到一半伞柄直接被风刮坏，他淋着雨回家，连着烧了两天。

这不算是什么典型事迹，类似这样的还有很多，他习惯于去自己衡量事情的利弊，计算之后的结果，这也让他开始依赖规律和经验，依赖身边能抓得住的东西，且在整个过程中放低期待或者直接不予期待。

14岁时艾迪陈的出现不能说改变了一切，只能说是让他更加发觉自己只要活着就永远无法离开这个人，尤其是在工作都绑定在一起了之后，他越来越觉得这个人在自己身边是非常正常的一件事，一起出门，一起选一个老师，睡一张床，这都是应该发生的。

只是，在他的准则中又出现了一条他依赖的规律，那就是布雷特在等艾迪。

这不得不说很危险，很久一段时间他的头痛来源就是这个，气球被挤爆在他的胸腔里，规律的出现总是很痛，痛到像是要被太阳烤焦。他不是一个喜欢晒太阳的人，之前在SSO工作，裴拉他去海边，他不愿意去，太阳实在太大了，后来艾迪在拍摄的时候阴阳怪气地提起这些，他笑了笑糊弄过去，本来就什么都没发生，他也没什么需要辩解的。

太阳，那个太阳。他站在某个树荫底下，路边来来往往很多人，正是下午两点最热的时候，他没有背琴出来，昨天排练完，其他小朋友们都离开了教室，他和艾迪约好了要一起吃新开门的刨冰店，他刚到的时候想着要给自己点草莓的，给艾迪点蓝莓的，过了一会儿他又想，还是给艾迪点薄荷的，他不爱吃太甜的东西。

布雷特蹲在地上，看着蚂蚁搬着旁边蝉的尸体，澳洲的昆虫总是很吓人，艾迪会因为出现在排练室厕所的巨型蜘蛛大声尖叫，他每每想到这儿都要笑出声来，他看了看手表，艾迪已经迟到一个半小时了。

他踩着树荫走着，刚刚他看蚂蚁有点入迷，太阳照在他身上的痛感提醒了他又过去了一段时间，他有点想给艾迪打个电话，可是他并没带手机出来，手机放在妈妈那里，他骗妈妈自己来图书馆自习室写和声题的，妈妈怕他不专心所以没收了他的手机，他觉得艾迪知道在哪儿就没有坚持，所以这个选择的结果就是他要在路边挨晒，确实有点痛，他也忘记抹防晒霜了，他想起妈妈在梳妆台上的那一大瓶。

艾迪已经迟到三个小时了。

他还来吗。布雷特想，他靠着树站着，思索着自己是不是哪里得罪他了，仔细一想好像还真的有挺多地方的，大声嘲笑艾迪怕蜘蛛，昨天排练的时候借他铅笔没还他，上周二在他家吃蛋糕，抢了他留在最后吃的那颗草莓。

还有吗？布雷特继续想。

好像还有不少，要是按照这个标准算实在是太多了，他能想起来惹到艾迪的大大小小的事，掰着指头一个一个说估计两天两夜都说不完，他不太能确定到底是哪一件具体的事情让艾迪生气了，总之，他决定等艾迪到了之后就先给他道歉请求他原谅。他捏着衣角，天气太热，恐怕他的背后都湿透了，妈妈给他买的这件衣服是新的，有点大，意思是等他再长高了就还能穿，他搓了搓边缘，想着这是艾迪最喜欢的深蓝色。

黄昏已经过去，即将入夜，布雷特觉得艾迪不会来了。

他走在回家的路上，眼前一片模糊，他觉得他像是水龙头中流出来的水柱被切开，那些飞溅开来的水花就像是血液一样洒进晨昏交界处，空气也被划破了，像是一颗很好的心脏，他的心脏被丢在了外面，整齐的，错乱的，还有那些平行排列开来的，路边的灯光昏暗的像是马上要熄灭。

他不会来了。布雷特说。

电动牙刷震动的声音吓到了他，他觉得艾迪有话要对他说，可却依旧在洗手间里面摆弄他的剃须泡沫，他枕在自己的胳膊上，却感受不到麻木，也感受不到累，非常亮的惨白的两个打光灯就在他面前，他觉得很像是头顶上的太阳。

太阳。

他猛然惊醒，一时间不知道自己在何处，他感觉到呼吸非常局促，满头都是冷汗，他没有办法控制自己的心跳，在这间隙他瞥了一眼窗外，柔和的色彩穿过百叶窗的缝隙停留在床单上，艾迪就搂着他躺在他旁边。

好像是因为他实在呼吸不畅，本来就浅眠的艾迪动了动眉毛，搂在他后腰上的手也摆弄了几下，他的眼睛很艰难的睁开了一条缝，再次把布雷特搂紧，“怎么了？做噩梦了吗？”这声音很低沉，就是他刚刚清醒时候的声音，那手臂的力道也很坚定，坚定到不容拒绝，安慰的意思反倒有点轻了。

布雷特没吱声，艾迪再次撑开眼睛，那眼神甚至都没聚焦，不过看起来是比刚才腾出来了一些精神，另一只手又伸出来摸了一把他的额头，在摸到的一瞬间他在好像真的醒过来了一般，“怎么回事，出了这么多汗，是身体不舒服了吗？”

看着艾迪睁开的那双眼睛，很大的黑眼仁，圆圆的眼型，还有因为熬夜工作积攒下来的黑眼圈，他再次仔仔细细的看了一遍，确认了这的确是和他在一起的艾迪。

“看我干嘛？怎么了这是，睡着睡着突然就醒了。”艾迪再次问，好像也没有介意布雷特看他的眼神。

他没有很快回答，那个问题在夜晚里晕开，夏凉被和空调在认真工作，床脚的鲨鱼抱枕他踢了踢，还安稳的躺在那里，他沉默的确认周围环境，以保证这不是梦，要真的从深层梦境里面醒过来着实不容易。

“我做了个梦，梦见以前的事。”布雷特说，他玩着艾迪睡衣上的扣子，“我梦见我们小时候那天约着一起吃刨冰，结果我等了一下午你都没有来，我就自己回去了。”

艾迪这才撑起头，听着他说话。

“我记得后来第二天我们乐团排练，看你对我哪里都很正常，还是很开心的找我讲话，所以我就没问。”布雷特平铺直叙的说着，他还停留在那个太阳的余烬里。

艾迪看着他，也没有伸手去开床头灯，而是就这样看着他，平静的呼吸，过了一会儿，他轻声道

“我不记得了，有这件事吗？”

这话坦坦荡荡，没有任何阴阳怪气，也没有什么附加进来的奇怪语调，就只是一个平静的陈述。艾迪说他不记得了。

布雷特叹了口气，抬起头吻上他。

再次躺下的时候，他感觉搂在自己后背的那只手悄悄的收紧了。


End file.
